


Razones

by Efervescencia



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Bad End AU, Consensual Sex, CupDice - Freeform, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Some angst, dicecup - Relationship - Freeform, evil cuphead, slight mentions about other characters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efervescencia/pseuds/Efervescencia
Summary: Es mejor estar en manos del mal que interponerse en su camino.





	Razones

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en el final malo del juego, con tintes de Daddy kink que podrían tener un trasfondo trágico y una relación difícil de definir.
> 
> Dude de si usar la categoría de "Underage", pues si bien Cuphead posee descripciones infantiles, procure dejar el tema de su edad a la imaginación debido a las circunstancias del fic. 
> 
> Dedicado a S.K.

Al igual que siempre, se removía en su confortable, pero impasible lecho sin muchos ánimos, con una perpetua sensación de melancolía que si fuera por él, elegiría reemplazar con la claustrofobia que la habitación en la que se encontraba debería infundirle, pero ni siquiera era capaz de percibir el pasar del tiempo.

No contaba con un ajuar extenso, ni siquiera tenía ventanas o una puerta y aun así no podía evitar pensar que su alcoba le parecía simplemente perfecta.

Era terrible llegar a la conclusión de que desarrolló síndrome de Estocolmo.

De todas formas, si le dieran a escoger, optaría por no ver el caos que probablemente reinaba afuera, aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro de _dónde_ estaba la habitación en que se encontraba, pero seguramente no era el archipiélago de las Islas Inkwell en que solía vivir.

Ese precioso lugar era la jaula de oro de la posesión más preciada de aquel que alguna vez fue mortal, pero se atrevió a derrocar al mismísimo diablo, alguien que solía ser sólo un obstinado llamado Cuphead, nombre que por supuesto coincidía con el objeto que caracterizaba su cabeza, algo nada inusual en aquel fantástico mundo, lleno de objetos conscientes, plantas y animales parlantes, fantasmas y demás extravagantes criaturas o al menos era agradable recordarlo así, ya que Cuphead se convirtió en un tirano que decidió conquistarlo todo, de una forma más brutal que su antecesor, rompiendo con ciertas leyes del equilibrio que debía haber sobre el bien y el mal en la tierra.

Mientras Dice pugnaba por dormir otro poco, una puerta se materializo en el recinto y cierta cabeza de tacita se asomó por ahí prendiendo las luces.

Tener el puesto del diablo era algo muy ocupado y no siempre había tiempo para los momentos en pareja.

—Buen día— saludo sonriendo dulcemente.

Ante la venía, el hombre con cabeza de dado se despabilo incorporándose en la cama, llevando solo un holgado pantalón.

—Buen día Cuppy— respondió sin estar seguro de si en verdad era de día.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que el momento en que Cuphead y su hermano entraron al casino donde solía trabajar cambiaría su vida de tal forma.

Siempre intuyo que serían un problema, en especial Cuphead, así que trato de advertirle a Devil del peligro que representaban, pero su antiguo jefe ignoro sus palabras y no le dejo otra opción más que intentar detenerlos con ayuda de los mejores empleados del casino.

Los hermanos tacita se enfrentaron a todos y los vencieron, pero llegado el momento de retar al regente del casino infernal en persona, Cuphead le pidió a Mugman hacerlo solo.

Así sucedió y King Dice perdió, pero en el último instante, en vez de acabarlo, Cuphead lo beso, diciéndole que lo enamoraría y estarían juntos para siempre.

La confesión romántica más extraña de la historia, pero fue más raro aún que Cuphead cumpliera con lo que dijo, aceptando aliarse a Devil en contra de los deseos de Mugman sólo para hacerse con el poder tiempo después. 

Dice seguía viendo a Cuphead sólo como su problemática tacita, pese a que todas las huestes del infierno y quienes se resistían a la tiranía que deseaba imponer, concordaban en que él de alguna forma era la encarnación literal de un pasaje en las escrituras del Apocalipsis que hablaba sobre _Las siete copas de la ira de dios_.

—¿ _Papi_ quiere el desayuno en la cama?— comento acercándose.

—Cup, ya te dije que no…

Lo silencio posando su dedo índice en labios de Dice.

—Sí te gusta.

Al decir eso, subió a la litera y se sentó en su regazo.

—Preparé tu café favorito _._

Aunque ya no usaba un sorbete para adornarse, ofreció la bebida desde la tacita de su propia cabeza, a lo que Dice no pudo negarse y sosteniendo a Cuphead suavemente, ingirió un amplio sorbo.

El líquido distaba mucho de ser café y tenía un predominante resabio picante, seguido de un amargo profundo y apenas unos cuantos rastros de dulzura, que a pesar de ser tenues, opacaban al resto de los sabores. Descripción que también podía representar Cuphead.

Siguieron así unos instantes, en un llano silencio, hasta que Cuphead se removió jadeando ligeramente.

—Papi… tu boca hace cosquillas.

Dice casi se atraganto al escucharlo decir eso con un tono tan pausado y lascivo.

Una cosa era ser un arrogante y taimado hombre de negocios, pero otra muy distinta, era ser un maldito depravado.

Cuphead adoraba sacar ese lado de Dice, aprovechando sus rasgos infantiles que eran enfatizados por esencia demoniaca. Tomando ventaja de que su organismo al haber sido el de un mortal, no resistió el poder infernal que fluía a través suyo, desmoronándose de a poco, dando paso a un cuerpo diferente, constituido de un material rojo pálido, que podía cambiar de forma y al que quiso darle un aspecto muy tierno, mucho más al que ya tenía antes de ocupar el puesto del diablo y a pesar de vestir adorables overoles con camisitas de encaje, sin el arquetípico aspecto demoniaco que incluía encornadura y una cola afilada, no había nadie más temido que él.

Ante eso Dice no dijo nada y prefirió soltar a Cuphead.

—No acabaste tu café…— comento en tono afligido.

—Estoy bien así— alego claramente avergonzado.

Acto seguido Cuphead recostó a Dice en la cama posicionándose sobre él de forma traviesa.  

—Yo creo que papi quiere jugar conmigo.

Al decir eso aproximo sus labios lentamente a los de Dice, pero de pronto él tomó su boca bruscamente, enredando sus lenguas de forma deliciosa, aferrándose entre caricias, con una que otra mordida, permitiendo el desborde de saliva y del contenido de la cabecita de Cuphead.

No consiguió seguir resistiéndose, jamás podía evitar caer ante sus provocaciones, por más sucio que lo hiciera sentir ese denominativo, aunque admitía que preferiría mil veces volver a ser denominado _King_ Dice.

Si bien a Cuphead todavía le agradaba ese título para Dice, él decidió dejarlo de lado porque reflexionaba demasiado en que si más que considerarlo su consorte, Cuphead lo veía como una mascota o un simple capricho, pero lo cierto era que Dice representaba mucho entre los últimos resquicios de bondad que había en medio de la oscuridad a la que Cuphead se entregó por ambición, lo cual sonaba contradictorio tomando en cuenta que Dice era un pecador consumado, pero aun con todo eso, la inocente emoción que le hizo sentir a Cuphead cuando lo escuchó cantar por primera vez mientras viajaba de una isla a otra con su hermano, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobreponerse al mal en su interior y mantenerse.

Cuphead no necesitaba oxígeno, pero Dice si, viéndose obligado a detener el beso, en unos momentos que usaron para desnudarse.

Luego siguió besando a Cuphead, pero ahora en sus hombros y pecho, a la vez que aspiraba el dulce aroma de su piel y lo masturbaba, haciéndolo gemir con una voz demasiado delicada, tan candorosa que no merecía ser profanada con sonidos tan lujuriosos, pero ese era la ironía.

Se corrió en manos de Dice con un deleitable quejido y mientras tomaba unos momentos para recuperarse del orgasmo, Dice probó el semen entre sus dedos.

—¡Mi turno!— comento Cuphead de pronto, deslizándose hasta la entrepierna de Dice con pueril algarabía, donde le esperaba su palpitante erección.

Lamía como si se tratara del caramelo más delicioso, aunque su pequeña boca no bastara para acaparar toda la extensión del pene de Dice.

—¿Lo hago bien papi?

—Si… buen chico.

La excitación que le produjo esa respuesta se pudo denotar en lo mucho que borboteaba el líquido en su cabeza de tacita.

Había demasiado en Cuphead que lo llenaba de intriga, como las razones que lo llevaron a destronar a Devil o por qué la mayor parte del tiempo, más que conquistar el mundo parecía querer destruirlo, pero lo inquietaba especialmente la necesidad de ese pequeño juego perverso entre ellos y no podía evitar pensar que tenía algo que ver con el misterioso pasado que nadie conocía sobre él y su hermano antes de que los adoptara el buen Elder Kettle, donde también podía estar la causa de su avasallante ambición, o tal vez sólo se debía a la falta que le hacía su familia, por más que lo quisiera negar, puesto que Mugman y su abuelo adoptivo, eran los líderes de la resistencia.

Dejando de lado las cavilaciones, se concentró en la placentera sensación que le era entregada por Cuphead mientras le hacía la felación, en la suave textura de su lengua y los sonidos húmedos de las lamidas.

Llegado el momento de la descarga, Cuphead se encargó de tragarlo todo, pero no acabaron ahí.

Volvió a sentarse en el regazo de Dice, pero ahora sobre su miembro nuevamente despierto, dejándose penetrar, comenzando a moverse con los brazos apoyados en hombros de Dice y sus labios ocupados en robarle besos, en medio de sus agitadas respiraciones.

—Papi… quiero más…— susurro de un momento a otro.

De improvisto cambiaron de posición, con Cuphead recostado en la cama y Dice encima embistiéndolo con mayor velocidad y potencia, derramando lo que quedaba del contenido en su tacita y entonces llegaron al clímax, secundado de un profundo beso.

—Eres un pequeño manipulador…

—Por eso papi debe castigarme— fundamento con una sonrisa pérfida y Dice no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo.  

Él también era un codicioso intrigante, siendo esa la razón de que perdiera su alma y tuviera que trabajar en el casino, así que no era de extrañar que le atrajeran personas poderosas y fuertes, a excepción de Devil, ya que siendo un demonio de casta pura, estaba más allá de todo sentimiento o característica mortal y no valía la pena hacer ni el más mínimo acercamiento hacia él.

Jamás quedo satisfecho con nadie, hasta que llego el chico tacita y lo sació en todo sentido, pero no descartaba que fuera cuestión de tiempo para que Cuphead relegara los últimos indicios de su pasado terrenal y aunque la idea lo entristecía, también la aceptaba apaciblemente.

Siempre estuvo condenado, pero también convencido de que es mejor estar en manos del mal que interponerse en su camino, pero aun si fuera de otra forma, Dice estaba seguro de tener muchas razones más para seguir junto a Cuphead ya que no había mejor perdición que estar atrapado en su amor.  

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que quedo mucho más trágico de lo que imaginaba, de todas formas, gracias por leer!


End file.
